Aullidos a la luna
by TheRusso
Summary: Era molesto. Después de una eternidad que seguía y seguía, Uchiha creía que no había absolutamente nada que fuera capaz de perturbarlo, pero entonces la luna llena hizo su acto de aparición. {NaruSasu.}


_**Aullidos a la luna.**_

_._

_{NaruSasu.}_

_._

En realidad los vampiros sí duermen, algunas veces viéndose obligados a hacerlo cuando el sol sale hasta la hora en que se oculta.

Últimamente Sasuke desea que el sol se mantenga sobre la mansión, y más específicamente sobre los bosques a su alrededor. Pero así no es cómo funcionan las cosas y él debe resignarse a sufrir por seguir existiendo, deambulando entre las sombras nocturnas.

¿Hubiese sido mejor morir a manos de aquellos asquerosos cazadores, junto con los demás miembros del clan? Hay noches en las que desearía hubiese sido de tal manera. Las noches de luna llena.

Sí, su tormento duraba una noche al mes, nada para alguien que ha visto el mismo paisaje por una década. Pero no puede evitar sentir nauseas, extrañas nauseas que no recuerda haber sentido alguna vez, a éstas se le suma un punzante dolor que le hace temblar el cuerpo como si se tratase de un débil humano desnudo bajo el crudo invierno.

Desea que la noche acabe, los siglos vividos parecen poco a comparación de las pocas horas en las que se ve obligado a encerrarse en su habitación, para retorcerse del agonizante dolor a su completo gusto sin tener que dar explicaciones, ni a sus padres ni a Itachi, aunque su hermano comienza a sospechar que algo raro sucede con él.

Hay noches, en las que la luna roja se alza imponente. Esas noches en las que la línea entre la vida y la muerte se vuelve borrosa, son las que más detesta, aunque deberían ser las que más ilusión le hagan, pues esas noches suele comer hasta sentirse totalmente satisfecho. No obstante, desde hace diez años no puede si quiera disfrutar del banquete cálido frente a sus ojos.

Esas noches el dolor se vuelve más agudo, atacándolo principalmente por los tímpanos. Esas noches los aullidos se vuelven más penetrantes, sacudiéndole de forma que no se sienta capaz de enfocar nada a su alrededor. Comienza a consumirse desde dentro, desea correr y al mismo tiempo desea arrancarse la piel con furia para extirpar el fuego que ilógicamente nace de su interior.

Sus ojos se vuelven rojos, se encuentra sediento, pero no sediento de sangre cualquiera y lo detesta. Empieza a salivar mientras intenta no hacer ruidos, aunque ya esté hincado en el suelo retorciéndose con desesperación.

Comienza a enloquecer.

Es lo que menos quiere.

Una lágrima cae. ¿Cómo demonios…?

Cuando Itachi entra en la habitación, guiándose bajo un mal presentimiento, se da cuenta que su pequeño hermano ya no está más ahí.

.

.

.

En su carrera por el bosque, la parte aun cuerda de su ser le advierte que puede morir, finalmente, que se va a arrepentir y ni a la locura que guía sus acciones pone eso en duda. Pero no puede soportarlo más, necesita dejar de escuchar aquellos insoportables alaridos que se escuchan, desde hace años, más dolorosos de lo que él ha llegado a sentir.

Aquella criatura iba a morir si él no se dignaba a presentar.

Y aquello le había hecho estremecer, con miedo, angustia y una tristeza que le orilla a la deshonra.

Conforme se acerca, los jadeos se tranquilizan lo suficiente para hacerle sentir de nuevo razonable. Está todavía a tiempo de volver a la mansión Uchiha, pero sus pies no dejan de dar un paso tras otro, cuando deciden detenerse es cuando la criatura se muestra frente a él.

_Asqueroso. _

Piensa al mismo tiempo que su corazón late con fuerza.

No lo ha visto en años, pero sabe que es el mismo de la noche en que su clan fue casi exterminado.

Esa criatura peluda, color casi dorada, es el mismo lobo que le salvó aquella noche.

Y lo odia por eso.

El lobo no tardó en abalanzarse sobre él, quien tiene ganas de sólo extender los brazos y dejarse a su merced. Pero no está dispuesto a caer más bajo de lo que ya ha hecho, por lo que golpea con fuerza uno de sus costados que hace al lobo estrellarse brutalmente contra uno de los árboles, partiéndolo.

La criatura después de reincorporarse, le gruñe con una furia palpable. Pero Sasuke sabe que no le hará verdadero daño, y eso también le jode la existencia. Por lo que no queda más que sonreír, le sonríe al perro burlonamente, buscando provocarlo para que tal vez le dé una dentellada.

Podría ponerle fin a todo eso.

Los segundos pasan, parecen volverse minutos y el vampiro cae de rodillas de nuevo, incapaz de seguir soportándolo. Desde que se ha vuelto a acercar a la criatura su destino volvió a sellarse, y ahora lo siente en su cuerpo, cada vez más profundo.

Lo necesita.

Él es consciente de lo doloroso que puede ser para un hombre lobo volver a su forma humana cuando la luna llena sigue en lo más alto, pues lo sabe casi imposible. Sabe que necesita una gran fuerza de voluntad, por lo que le resulta alentador saber que al menos el asqueroso ser que decidió enlazar la naturaleza con él puede hacerlo.

La situación no le da el tiempo necesario para detallar la figura musculosa y morena frente a él, no le da tiempo para darse cuenta que el cabello rubio pese a su condición natural, se siente agradable al tacto, su tacto. Los ojos tan carmesí como los suyos, están fijos en él y los mantiene abiertos aun cuando sus lenguas están acariciándose morbosamente entre sus bocas.

El dolor comienza a desvanecerse conforme el hombre lobo se pega a él, frotando su miembro erecto contra el suyo. Trata de no gemir, ocasionando una mordida dolorosa en la boca del chico rubio que sólo emite un breve gemido antes de decidir proseguir con su cuello, como si la ponzoña no hiciera efecto en él.

Sasuke estira su cuello y se vuelve a odiar a si mismo por separar más las piernas, dándole el espacio suficiente para que empiece a hundirse duro en él.

Lo necesita.

Lo desea.

¡Cuántas orgías ha protagonizado! Su naturaleza oscura lo ordena y él cuántas veces se ha encontrado mezclado entre cuerpos de los suyos y los humanos hasta sentirse enfadado. Sin embargo, apenas siente como el pene del hombre lobo irrumpe en su interior, llenándole por completo cada rincón, se da cuenta que nada de lo que haga, las cantidades que fueran, iban a satisfacerlo como ese momento, en el que apenas iniciaban.

Clava con fuerza las uñas en la musculosa espalda, sintiendo lo que en su eternidad no esperaba volver a sentir. Suelta un gemido, profundo que hace arquear su espalda. Los dedos de sus pies se estiran ante las embestidas salvajes que sigue recibiendo, porque sabe que esa criatura no está siendo racional, sólo se está dejando llevar por un instinto tan bajo como los de su clase. Un instinto que le obliga a mover las caderas, impaciente por encontrarse con la fuerte estocada que machacará su interior apenas el duro pene se desliza fuera de su ano.

No quiere dejarlo ir.

Se aferra a esa criatura y a la calidez que derrama en su interior, sin dejar de embestirlo.

Afortunadamente es luna llena. El hombre lobo no se saciara con sólo una ronda, por lo que no tarda en sentir como endurece de nuevo dentro de él, volviéndole a llenar, golpeando directamente contra su próstata, hundiendo su glande en ella.

Enloquecerá.

Pero antes de eso, sólo pierde la consciencia.

.

.

.

Al abrir los ojos se da cuenta que es de día. Se reincorpora como si tuviese un resorte en su espalda, por un breve momento, asustado. No tarda en darse cuenta que la pequeña estela de luz es inofensiva y que él en realidad se encuentra bien resguardado en el interior de esa cueva.

Siente incomodidad en su parte baja pero decide ignorarlo, porque tiene hambre. Demasiada hambre y eso le hace sentir enojado, como si no fuese habitual en él dicho estado de ánimo.

Pronto siente a alguien acercarse, el aroma a sangre fresca y todavía tibia inunda sus fosas nasales y comienza a hacer que estomago retumbe. Tiene hambre y sin importar que es aquel lobo dorado el que lleva el alimento, él encaja sus colmillos en el cuello del venado aún vivo para succionar el líquido vital hasta vaciarlo.

No lo llena, pero decide que por el momento es suficiente.

Cuando termina, observa como el lobo se acerca a lo que queda del venado y empieza a comerse la carne del animal. Al notar como las vísceras cuelgan, Sasuke decide tomarlas y empezar a tallarlas en su cuerpo, algo asqueroso pero es consciente de la forma en la que huele y si no quiere que su clan se entere de lo que lo que ha pasado con él, debe deshacerse del aroma a perro. Al menos eso debe cubrirlo lo suficiente hasta la noche, que salga de caza y el aroma a muerte vuelva a impregnarse en él.

El profundo gruñido detiene sus actos. Sólo un breve momento, para encontrarse con la mirada azulada de aquel lobo sobre su persona. Está molesto, por supuesto, los lobos enlazados son sumamente posesivos.

Sinceramente… Ese no es su problema.

Sigue con lo suyo, decidiendo ignorar al estúpido animal. Pero éste no se lo permite, pues apenas se siente un poco satisfecho con el resultado, ya puede sentir como el cuerpo del hombre oculto bajo el pelaje se lanza contra él. Penetrándolo de nuevo.

No, quitarse ese molesto aroma de encima no va a ser fácil.

Deshacerse del perro tampoco.

− Debes dejarme ir −. Le habla por primera vez, después de que el hombre a su lado se saciara con su cuerpo y ahora se encuentre aferrándose al vampiro como un niño pequeño a su querido peluche.

_Asqueroso. _

− Mi nombre es Naruto −. Responde, con una voz chillona que comienza a detestar y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que le provoca náuseas y unas retorcidas ganas de meterle su polla.

− Vuelve con tu manada.

− No tengo manada. La abandoné cuando empecé a seguirte −. Diez años. Lo había seguido por diez malditos años. − ¿Tú cómo te llamás-ttebayo?

Espera que eso no sea una muletilla. Comienza a odiarla también.

− Sasuke Uchiha.

− No te preocupes Teme −. El vampiro frunce el ceño, preguntándose por qué demonios le pregunta su nombre si iba a decirle de esa manera. Quiere patearlo y lo hace. – Yo no viviré para siempre.

Ah… Eso… Es cierto.

− Dobe.


End file.
